overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 45
This the forty-fifth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Entoma Vasilissa Zeta states to Gagaran that she is annoying, but admits she is strong and comments on planning to turn her into preserved rations. The adamantite adventurer attacks, swinging Fel Iron at the maid. The maid easily dodges the attacks much to the adventurer's annoyance. When a stray piece of dirt touches her, Entoma takes offense. Gagaran attempts to land her hammer on Entoma, but the hammer is blocked by a shield. Seeing Gagaran confused at the shield, Entoma explains that she is an Insect Master, thus capable of summoning insects such as the Hard Armor Bug and later Blade Bug. Now possessing the intent to kill Entoma attacks the woman. Gagaran is now pressed back as she parries the maid's blows. Entoma nearly lands a killing but Gagaran suddenly vanishes. Tia appears supporting her comrade. Entoma notes that she is a ninja. Tia seeing Gagaran bleeding she jokes that she is surprised that her blood is actually red. Entoma seeing another opponent sends out several talismans summoning several giants spiders. Tia likewise activates Clone and engages the spiders. Entoma seeing them as trivial summons hundreds of Bullet Bugs and shoots them at the two adventurers. Tia blocks the barrage using Adamantine Shield, and as it breaks throws a kunai at the maid. Entoma bats the weapon easily away, but Gagaran ambushes her from behind forcing Entoma to block the hammer strike with her shield. The adventurers are amazed at the maid's defense and visual field. Gagaran sees that the odds are against them, but wonders why the maid remains idle while the two discuss their battle plan. Entoma states its bad to underestimate humans and relinquishes control of her Blade Bug trading it from a Thousand Lash Bug. Entoma begins to drool, now hungry from all the exercise and lashes out her living whip. Tia uses Flame Column, bursting her and Gagaran in an explosion that allows them to avoid the attack. Entoma uses Bird Talisman shocking the ninja and later uses the whip to entrap Gagaran. Tia throws her dagger only for it to be deflected by Entoma, who then uses Bird Swarm Talisman to harry the ninja but she escapes into her shadow. Entoma notices that Tia reappears injured behind her. Taking advantage she casts Talisman, Cutting Talisman, and Wind Talisman. Tia falls defeated, causing Gagaran to curse from her living prison. The maid approaches the downed adventurer with the intent to devour her. However, she immediately leaps away, narrowly avoiding a crystal spike from above. Atop the spike, is Evileye. Entoma demands who she is, though the magic caster ignores her question. Evileye notes she is a man-eater and ask if she wears a maid outfit as a joke as she can't imagine anyone who have a monster like her attend them. Entoma insulted retorts in her harsh voice but quickly recomposes herself. Tia having regained consciousness, Evileye berates her and Gagaran for overestimating themselves. Turning her attention to Evileye she states that she will take care of her. Not impressed, Entoma commands the Thousand Lash Bug to crush Gagaran. Evileye counters and uses Gravity, releasing Gagaran from the insect's grasp. Evileye orders Gagaran to step back and heal Tia using her Gauntlets of Kerykerion and potions. The mask beneath Entoma's face unclenches briefly exposing pincers. A swarm of insects soon surrounds the Insect Master using of Fly. Seeing the approaching swarm Evileye wonders out loud if Entoma is related to the Evil Deities before casting Bane. Entoma's insects soon begin dying and later finds herself melting. Evileye explains its an insect-killing magic developed 200 years ago against the Demon God of Insects. The adventurers witness the face of Entoma melt, and fall off her, revealing it to be a Mask Bug. Later a Lip Bug falls out from the maid. Entoma in a monstrous voice curses them revealing her Arachnoid features. Major Events * Entoma fights Blue Rose members: Gagaran, Tina, and Evileye. * Entoma's true appearance is revealed. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Gagaran * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Tia * Evileye New Characters * There were no new characters introduced in this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Spider Talisman * Shadow Clone * Immovable Adamantine Shield * Bursting Flame Column * Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman * Explosive Talisman * Explosive Talisman * Sharp Cutting Talisman * Piercing Wind Talisman * Reverse Gravity * Breath of Fly Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace April 2019 Issue. * This manga chapter lacked a proper title and episode number but was corrected in Overlord Manga Volume 12. Navigation pl:Rozdział 45 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters